En quoi sommes-nous différents?
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Oikawa est un démon et Sugawara un ange déchu.


Un démon était assis sur un banc de plumes scintillantes avec un ange à ses côtés.

«En quoi sommes-nous différents?

Je pourrais te donner une réponse toute faite telle que tu es le bien et je suis le mal ou je suis le bien et tu es le mal, les deux sont tout à fait envisageables, car après tout, tout dépend à qui on pose la question.

Oh ça y est, je perçois dans ton regard le scepticisme qui t'accable. Tu ne sembles pas d'accord avec moi, surement crois-tu qu'il suffit d'additionner les types d'êtres et leurs réponses pour en induire que tu es le bien.

En effet toi et tes condisciples vous percevez comme bons, et l'être humain -sur qui nous dominons- vous décrit lui aussi comme tel.

À côté moi et mes condisciples, même si nous nous percevons comme étant le bien, deux voies pensent que nous ne le sommes pas.

Un simple calcule d'enfant qui prouverait je l'admets que vous êtes le bien et que je suis le mal.

Pourtant je t'assure qu'il est possible que la chose soit inversée.

En réalité nos deux voies ne peuvent pas être prises en compte car elles ne sont que subjectives et c'est sur celle de l'Homme que nous devrions réfléchir.

Pourquoi vous vois-t-il comme le bien?

Là tu me réponds que c'est parce que Dieu leur aurait dit. Et c'est vrai, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais lui même ne ferait-il pas parti de votre communauté? Si il est de votre côté son avis est lui aussi subjectif.

Et si on suit cette logique l'être humain, qui a suivi l'avis subjectif de Dieu, ne peut pas être objectif quand on lui pose la question, et donc sa voie ne devrait pas être retenue -elle non plus-.

D'ailleurs pourquoi l'Homme a cru les dire de Dieu? Là tu me réponds que c'est parce qu'instinctivement il a compris que celui ci avait raison, et que l'Homme est apte à juger de ce qui et bien et mal, mais penses-tu vraiment qu'une existence si courte à le temps de percevoir le fondement de ses extrémités? Penses-tu vraiment qu'il peut, en si peu de temps, comprendre dans quelle mesure ceci est bien et ceci est mal?

C'est impossible.

Pour moi il est clair que l'être humain est un idiot comme on en a jamais créé et qu'il croit la première chose qu'il entend, que s'est simplement encré dans sa personne. Un argument qui prouverait que sa voie n'est pas à saisir dans notre affaire.

Mais je pourrais aller plus loin et affirmer que l'Homme est en réalité le mal de l'univers et que, pour trouver le bien, il faudrait comptabiliser la voie pour laquelle il n'a pas voter.

Ainsi moi et ma communauté serions le bien et vous seriez le mal.»

L'ange face au dire du démon devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

«Tu vois, en quoi sommes-nous différents? Reprit le démon.

On pourrait écouter la voie générale et dire que tu es le bien et que je suis le mal, mais en réfléchissant un peu on pourrait affirmer le contraire. Donc quelque part nous sommes identiques.

Si l'Homme pense que vous êtes le bien et qu'on doit comptabiliser l'autre voie, alors on en obtient deux pour que les créatures de l'enfer soient le bien.»

L'ange se leva doucement d'un air maladif.

«Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda celui aux yeux rouges sang dans un rire cynique.

Mais l'interpelé qui s'éloignait ne formula aucune réponse, et le démon comprit alors que son camarade aux ailes blanches avait finalement perdu la certitude la plus importante, celle qui formait l'essence même de son existence, et que celui ci, pour ne pas souffrir de sa vanité, voguait vers la fin, vers sa fin...

«Quel imbécile, ha-ha-ha! Ils ont tous du mal à remettre en cause leurs jugements, mais une fois que le doute est en eux, c'est trop facile de les avoir! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont drôles!

N'empêche; ils devraient réfléchir deux secondes: pour que je sois le bien il faudrait déjà que je me perçoive comme tel!»

«Arrête de te vanter, Oikawa... un jour c'est toi qui te fera prendre au piège, tu rigoleras moins!

Un beau jeune homme était apparu dont ne sais où. Il avait des cheveux grisés.

-Serait-ce mon petit ange Suga-chan qui vient me faire la morale? La haine que tu me portes déforme joliment ton visage.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je te rappelle que par ta faute je n'en suis plus un!

-Tu as été banni, je sais je sais, mais tu devrais plutôt me remercier, maintenant tu peux jouir chaque jour de ma présence à tes côtés!

Le démon s'était approché de son acolyte pour entourer ses épaules d'un bras.

-Tais toi... Tu bavardes trop!

-C'est dans ma nature de démon. J'entourloupe avec mes belles paroles.

-Tais toi.

Et dans un élan trop hâtif pour être caractérisé de tendre, et, l'empêchant ainsi de dire un mot de plus, le dénommé Suga vint poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Oikawa.


End file.
